super_battlesagafandomcom-20200214-history
Crocodile
Crocodile is the former president of the mysterious crime syndicate Baroque Works and once one of the Shichibukai. He is also one of the longest running and most noteworthy primary adversaries of the One Piece series, as he was the first enemy to hand Luffy a complete and utter defeat, as well as one of only two who has defeated Luffy more than once. His plan to take over Alabasta Kingdom was foiled and he was thrown into Impel Down, but he says he will escape to the New World someday. Statistics *'Name': Crocodile, Mr. 0, Sir Crocodile, Desert King *'Origin': One Piece *'Gender': Male *'Age': 46 *'Birthday': September 5 *'Classification': Human, Pirate, Former Shichibukai, Former Baroque Works President, Logia Devil Fruit User *'Blood Type': Unknown *'Height': 253 cm (8'3") *'Weight': 103 kg (227 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Purple *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Class': SS-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Sand-Sand Fruit, Master Manipulator, Enhanced Strength and Endurance *'Standard Equipment': Poison Hook *'Weaknesses': Standard Devil Fruit Weakness. Vulnerable to liquid- and flame-based attacks. Can only use his power to full extent in desert wastelands. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Desert Spada, Desert la Spada, Desert Girasole, Crescent Cutlass, Sables, Sables: Pesado, Ground Secco, Ground Death *'Voice Actor': Ryūzaburō Ōtomo Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length dark purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar at the bridge of his nose that stretches across his face and a large hook made from a tough gold alloy in place of his left hand. His eyes are deep-set and heavy-lidded, and his thin eyebrows are characteristically drawn upward in the middle. This gives his usual facial expression a feeling of condescension and distrust. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick cigar produced by his company. His theme of dress is meant to convey the image of an Italian mafia boss. He wears a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim dropped over his shoulders like a cape. He wears a single gold hoop earring in his right ear, and he usually has several golden rings with different colored gemstones on every finger except the ring finger, for reasons unknown. His animal theme is the crocodile. His name, the Bananawani he kept as pets, and his large scar (which resembles a "crocodile's smile") are all reflections of this theme. Personality An egotist who believes only in himself, Crocodile works with others to fulfill his selfish ambitions. His masterful perceptiveness embellishes his cutthroat reputation with his business deals. Crocodile knows who he wants to use and when he wants them near him. He aggressively barters with those he deems will be useful for his schemes, but he will immediately dispatch anyone once they have served their purpose to him (including his own subordinates). His Devil Fruit powers further boosts his ego, as he proudly brags that he is invincible to pain. Despite his cold-hearted, arrogant, mob boss attitude Crocodile can be surprisingly aloof with his decisions. If a prospect doesn't rile him, he'll be indifferent to it. Crocodile has a distinct laugh that starts with "Ku" (i.e. Kuhahahaha!). History Power Main Skills and Equipment Sand-Sand Fruit: A Logia-type Devil Fruit, that allows Crocodile to become, generate and manipulate sand. It also allows the user to control quicksand, sandstorms and the absorption of liquids. This fruit allows Crocodile to sense anything that is moving through sand (he uses his power to sense underground rivers). Crocodile has shown to create sand blades that can slice through the ground, create sandstorms, quick sands, and cause dehydration by physical contact. In addition, Crocodile has shown to transform his arm into sand in order to extend his reach for his hook, as a long range capture and strike. He can also suck all the moisture out of any object, living or non-living, by placing his right hand on them. This ability allows him to utterly destroy his surroundings and killing all organic life forms via dehydration. *'Desert Spada' (Treasure Sword of Desert): Crocodile forms his right hand into a loose blade of fast-moving sand and then stabs it into the ground, extending it along the ground like a torpedo, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself, through extreme and focused erosion, created by the sand blade. **'Desert la Spada' (Adamant Treasure Sword of Desert): An alternate version of Desert Spada. Crocodile now forms several solid blades with fan-shaped edges instead of one large blade made from sand. *'Desert Girasole' (Desert Sunflower): Crocodile creates a loose sand blade from his right hand with Desert Spada. Like Desert Spada, He stabs it into the ground causing an area in front of him to collapse. However, a giant pit of quicksand will be formed instead, with the sand being taking away by underground rivers (which he can detect). Anything caught in the pit will be sucked in and buried alive. This attack can only be done in a desert terrain. *'Crescent Cutlass': Crocodile swings his right arm forward while leaving a crescent shaped trail of sand behind it. Anything hit by that trail is instantly robbed of all moisture because of Crocodile's dehydration ability. *'Sables' (Sandstorm): Crocodile summons a massive tornado of sand and sends it on a rampage. Once this sandstorm grows large enough, not even he can stop it. He can also makes a sandstorm that can suck the water out of living things and is apparently able to crack steel. Another usage is to send people flying with this technique. In deserts, it can cross the length of a small country and many of them in succession over a period of time can bury an entire city. *'Sables: Pesado' (Sandstorm: Heavy): Crocodile gathers a swirling mass of extremely dense sand in his hand, then hurls it at his opponent, causing a massive shock wave upon impact. *'Ground Secco' (Mud Crack): Crocodile places his hand on the ground and uses his dehydration ability to dry out a huge area around him, turning it into a desert wasteland. When he does this, it also can cause the area around him to crumble and cave in, causing unfortunate foes to fall to their death. **'Ground Death' (Cycle of Erosion): An extremely strong version of Ground Secco. However, Crocodile not only dries up the ground but anything and everything on it including people and even buildings, all of which is transformed into sand if it has steady contact with the ground. The speed at which things dry also seemingly increases. Poison Hook: Crocodile wields a golden hook on left hand that he uses in tandem with his fighting style. Once open, it reveals the hook covered in deadly poison, which will infect the nervous system of any victim it hits and kills them from the inside. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Monkey D. Luffy In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Members of Baroque Works Category:Former Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:One Piece Characters